Fiore High School
by CrimeMeredy
Summary: Welcome to Fiore Boarding High School, a dream school for many students or so they think. Meredy Milkovich, a fifteen year old sophomore has been attending this school since freshman year. Nothing special has happened, until two new students enter the school.
1. New School Year

Hello, this is my first story that I'm posting in this account. I used to have another, but I forgot my password. I am slowly improving, but please don't expect this to be well written. If you see any mistakes, please leave a review, I will try to fix it. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, only the story line.

Summary - Welcome to Fiore Boarding High School, a dream school for many students or so they think. Meredy Milkovich, a fifteen year old sophomore has been attending this school since freshman year. Nothing special has happened, until two new students enter the school.

Details about the school - This school has mixed gender rooming, meaning it's s boy/girl apartment. Each apartment is a small house, each containing a supervisor and a maintenance woman. There is a total of seven rooms. Each person gets one room for themselves.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - New School Year

A pinked hair girl pulled up in front of a bricked house building. She had been lucky to have gotten the most beautiful house in the most wonderful location. The house was isolated in the north east corner of the school. The building was surrounded by a small forest, and nearby was a lake in which they could canoe or swim on. She entered the house, and was greeted by a blue haired man and a scarlet haired woman. She groaned.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" she asked him. She was not happy to have gotten her brother as her surpevisor. She didn't mind Erza, whom she had spent most of her summer with, they had clicked really fast. Hopefully her older sister, Ultear wouldn't be teaching this year.

"Well, I am now the supervisor of this house. Ultear asked me to keep an eye on you since she transferred school, she is now teaching at Etherion high school. Oh and one more thing." he said. Just then the doors opened to reveal a guy with dark hair.

"Yo, Meredy, Erza, Jellal. What are you doing in my apartment?" he asked.

"You too Gray? It looks like a family reunion in here." Meredy said. Great, she had her brother and her cousin in the same household. Luckly, Erza seems to be the maintenance lady of this house hold, so that keeps Jellal a little busy. The door opened again, to reveal a blue long haired woman.

"Is this the apartment Juvia is supposed to be at?" she asked. Meredy hugged her. They had become close to best friends the previous year. Sadly, this was Juvia's and Gray's senior year. She was not really sociable, so Juvia was pretty much her only friend.

"Juvia, finally a normal person I can talk to." Meredy said. Juvia looked at the people in the household.

"Meredy, Juvia is happy to be rooming with you and Gray-sama." She said as she ran over to Gray's side. Well, at least somebody will keep Gray busy too.

"Are these all the people staying in this household?" Gray asked. Jellal shook his head.

"There are going to be two new people joining in this year. It seems they are also sophomores. Maybe Meredy can finally make a friend her age." Jellal said. Meredy rolled her eyes.

"Jelly it's not my fault most of the people in this school are annoying. Upper-class men seem to be more tolerable." She said.

"Natsu is not tolerable," Gray said.

"Isn't he like your best friend?" Meredy asked.

"Precisely" he said. Erza looked at the time.

"Well, it's time I start to make lunch. Oh right, we are going to have a small household party tonight to get to know each other. It was Jelly's, I mean Jellal's, idea." Erza said as she walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room and the dinning room.

"Can you tell us the rooms Jelly?" Meredy asked.

"Oh right, Meredy and Juvia will be upstairs, the rest of the boys will be downstairs." he said.

"So, there's going to be more boys in this household?" Gray asked. Jellal nodded.

"Juvia is happy that there will not be any love rivals in this household" Juvia said as she and Meredy went upstairs. There were three rooms upstairs and a restroom. The largest room was Erza and the other two where the same size. Juvia got hers in front of Meredy's, and the restroom was in front of Erza's. There was a hallway leading up to the attaic. Meredy went downstairs and found Jellal setting up his room. She knocked and leaned against the doorway.

"I'm going to the school to get my schedule. Do you want me to hit the school town and buy you something?" She asked.

"No, I don't need anything. Be careful." he said. Meredy nodded and headed out. As she was walking toward the exit of the forest, she saw two guys walking towards the house. Pink eyes made contact with red before she passed them. Those must be the new students, she thought.

When she arrived at the main building, she saw a white haired girl looking lost. Meredy approached her.

"Are you lost?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm looking for the place where we get our schedule." She said

"That's where I'm headed, You can come with me if you want." Meredy said as she started walking inside a gigantic building. The girl started following her.

"My name is Yukino." She said.

"I'm Meredy" she responded. After turns and turns, they finally arrived at the office. Luckily, there was almost no people so they didn't take long to get theirs. They went their separate ways.

Meredy's schedule

8:00-8:50 - 1st - Fiore Geography

8:55-9:40 - 2nd - Art

9:45-10:30 - 3rd - Martial Arts

10:35-11:20 - 4th- Chemistry

11:20-12:10 - Lunch -

12:15-1:00 - 5th - Off period

1:05-1:50 - 6th - Geometry

1:55-2:40 - 7th - English

2:45-3:30 - 8th - Soccer

She smiled at her schedule, she was glad she had gotten soccer this year. Jellal used to be in the team and he had showed her how to play. She stopped by the school town. She bought everybody's favorite snacks and went back to the house. When she arrived she saw everybody sitting down in the living room.

"Erza," she said as she entered the room, everybody looked at her, "I got you a strawberry cake" she looked down to get the cake, when she looked up, she saw Erza with a plate and a fork in her hand in front of her. She gave it to her. She tossed Gray ice cream and Juvia some watermelon lollipops. She gave Jellal chocolate cake. She looked at the two new members.

"I'm Meredy, I bought enough for everyone so if you like there are more things in the bags." she said as she smiled at them. The blonde one was the first to talk.

"I'm Sting and I transferred from Saber High School." he said

"I'm Rogue." the dark haired guy said. She nodded at them and sat down next to Juvia.

"Well, now that everybody knows each other, why don't we eat." Jellal said. He tried stealing some of Erza's cake, but she moved fast enough that she accidently pushed Jellal on the floor. She sat on top of him and continue eating.

"Gray, Jelly is flirting again," she said, she looked at Jellal, "and failed miserably, again."

"You guys know each other?" Sting asked. Gray nodded.

"Jellal is my older brother, and Gray is my cousin," Meredy said, "I met Erza during summer, and I know Juvia from last year." she sat down at the end of the table. Juvia sat next to Gray and Erza. Jellal sat at the other end, and Sting and Rogue sat at the same side. The table was definitely not even. Nothing eventful happened during dinner. After dinner, everybody except for Meredy, Jellal, and Erza went to get their schedules.

"You guys are handling the dishes, right?" Meredy asked. They both nodded and Meredy headed upstairs. She organized everything and by the time she was done it was nine p.m. She got her stuff and went to shower. After she got out, she read her schedule again and organized her stuff for the next day. She went to sleep early, that she didn't hear the noise coming from the attic.


	2. The First Day pt1

**I tried uploading this story the day after I made my account, but my internet for some reason stopped working. The company is coming to fix it later on, so it will probably be the first chapter that was late. I will be posting every other Saturday, after this chapter. If I feel like it, I will post another chapter. Well this is a long chapter. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

Chapter 2- The first day. part 1

Crap it's late, Meredy thought as she grabbed her stuff and run downstairs. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a yellow vest that said Fiore High School. She was wearing a light blue skirt and knee high socks. For shoes, she was wearing light brown boots. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she had her usual red earmuffs. As she reached the dinning room, she saw everybody sitting down eating breakfast, everybody except Jellal.

"Is he still asleep?" Meredy asked. Erza nodded and grabbed some melted chocolate.

"The usual?" Erza said. Meredy nodded and grabbed some sprinkles. Gray grinned and got up from the table. Everybody looked at them.

"What's happening?" Sting asked.

"They're waking Jellal up." Gray said. They watched as they both went downstairs, towards the basement where Jellal's room is. Gray counted down.

"5...4...3..2..." he pointed towards the door.

"NOT AGAIN" they heard Jellal scream, followed by laughter. Meredy and Erza came up dragging a grumpy Jellal, they sat him down in the table. He had chocolate dripping from his face, with sprinkled tangled up in his hair. Gray, Juvia, and Sting burst out laughing, while Rogue slightly smiled.

"Now Jellal, " Erza started, "you should be the first one to wake up." Jellal grunted, mumbling something about how he didn't want to.

"Erza, you know he cares about his beauty rest," Meredy said, "he cares more about his looks than Gray." She looked at the clock. She grabbed a piece of toast. "Oh, and we should hurry, school's starting in ten minutes." she said as she bolted out the door. Just as she heard the door shut, she heard a lot of talking and chairs scrambling. Just as she had finished her toast, everybody came running out. She catched up to them.

"Meredy? I thought you where already at school." Gray said.

"Well, what would be the fun in arriving at school early?" she said. They reached the main building. Gray and Juvia went one way.

"Meredy, do you know where room 101 is?" Sting asked. She pointed straight down the hall.

"It's at the end of this hall." She said, she looked at Rogue. "What class do you have?" she asked.

"Fiore Geography." he said.

"I have the same class. Just follow me." She said. They said goodbye to Sting and walked into the room. Everybody was up and talking to each other. "You can sit anywhere you want." she said and she walked to the wall seat in the back. Rogue followed her and sat down next to her.

"You're basically the only one I know in this class." he said. A girl with black hair came up to her.

"So, you're back in this school. Who would've thought they would let somebody like you back." she said as she walked away. Meredy looked down. I thought she moved to another school, she thought.

"Whose that?" Rogue asked.

"Jessica, she doesn't really like me." she said as she put her head down in the table and waited for the teacher to come in. When the teacher finally arrived, everybody sat down.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Dreyar and I'm you're Fiore Geography teacher," he said. The man was blonde and really tall too, he could probably destroy a whole town. "Well, you can call me Laxus, since sounds like I'm old." He looked around and spotted Rogue. "Well, it seems we have a new student this year. Present yourself." Rogue stood up.

"My name is Rogue Cheney." he said before he sat down.

"Is that all? What school did you come from?" Laxus asked.

"Saber High" he said without standing up. Well, this guy is the silent type, Laxus thought.

"Alright, in this class you will receive homework that will always be due in a week. You better do your homework or else, you will be sent to the principals office. I have planned to cover each chapter in two weeks. That way, we have enough time to study for the exam at the end of the year. I have three rules. One, do your work. Two, do not copy anybody's work. Three, respect each other. I dislike bullying, if I see a person making fun of someone, you will be sent to the office and I will ask for you to be expelled. Any questions?" Laxus asked. Everybody kept quiet, he nodded before turning to the board and putting a presentation of more minor rules. Once he was done, the bell rang and everybody left. Meredy and Rogue stayed behind.

"What class do you have next?" she asked. Rogue looked at his paper.

"English." He said.

"That class is upstairs, second door to the left." she said, he nodded and walked away. Hopefully Jessica is not in art class, she thought. She walked into class and saw Sting and Yukino sitting together. She walked up to them. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Yukino pulled her backpack down from a chair so Meredy could sit down. "You guys know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was in Saber high too, she used to hang out with Rogue and I everyday." Sting said.

"So, three new students from Saber high." Meredy said before the teacher walked in.

"My name is Mr. Reedus," he said, "and I would like you to draw someone important in your life." Everybody started drawing and it was quiet for over half of the class. "Okay, now turn to your table buddies and explain why that person or living thing is important in your life." he finished as he walked around. Sting showed his first. It was a brown cat with a blue vest.

"His name is Lector, and he is an amazing friend. Even though he doesn't talk" he said as he set his drawing down. Yukino raised hers next. It was a girl with short white hair.

"This is Sorano, she always stood up from me. I haven't seen her in forever. She went missing seven years ago." she said. She set hers down. Meredy put hers up. It was a woman with long black hair.

"This is Ultear, she is my sister, but I like to think of her as a mother. She's always been there for me." she said as she put her drawing down. The bell rang. "What classes do you have?" she asked.

"I have Fiore Geography." Sting said.

"It's by the entrance." Meredy said. She looked at Yukino, she showed her the schedule.

8:00-8:50 - 1st - English

8:55-9:40 - 2nd - Art

9:45-10:30 - 3rd - Martial Arts

10:35-11:20 - 4th- Geometry

11:20-12:10 - Lunch -

12:15-1:00 - 5th - Off period

1:05-1:50 - 6th - Fiore Geography

1:55-2:40 - 7th - Chemistry

2:45-3:30 - 8th - Volleyball

"Hey, we have three classes together. We have the next one together, follow me." she said. She handed Yukino her schedule back and headed upstairs. The entered the class together.

"Well, looks like pinky has more that one friend." Jessica said as she stood up from the floor. Meredy ignored her and walked to the back corner, Yukino following her.

"Whose that?" she asked.

"She's Jessica, she doesn't like me because I'm adopted." Meredy said. Yukino stared at her in shock.

"You're adopted?" Yukino asked. Meredy nodded.

"Well, here's as short history on my family. My adoptive mother Ul, had a daughter named Ultear. Some years after her husband died, she found love with Jellal, my brother's, father. They got married. Ultear and Jellal became siblings. Somehow, there was a war going on in my small town, I happened to be gathering water during that time, When I came back, I couldn't find anyone alive. I stumbled upon a small town house, which was Ul and Jellal's father house. They took me in. Around four years ago Jellal's father passed away and Ul was killed by a guy named Deliora. So now it's just Jellal, Ultear, and me. But I still think of them as my real family." she finished.

"Wow, you had a hard past." Yukino said.

"It was a long time ag, I got over it." Meredy said. The teacher walked in, she had long black hair and was wearing white clothing.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, but you must call me Ms. Mikazuchi. You will learn how to defend yourselves in this class." she said. She proceeded to explain every single thing there was to learn about defending. Most of the students seemed bored, while others ignored her. Class went by fast and before they knew it, the bell had rung.

"You have Geometry right?" Meredy asked, recalling when Yukino had showed her schedule. She nodded, "First class to the left when you go downstairs, chemistry is in the front building, close to the cafeteria, well, see you late." she finished as she waved goodbye and headed to chemistry. She managed to reach the class before the bell rang. She looked around and saw Rogue sitting in the back by himself. She walked over. "Is anyone sitting there?" she asked. He shook his head, and she sat down. They waited in silence for the teacher to start.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Strauss hope you guys will like this class." said a white haired woman around the same age as Erza.

"She seems nice." Meredy told Rogue who simply nodded.

"If you don't want to see me angry, then do your work and follow instructions," she said, "we are not taking an exam this time for chemistry, due to some district problems, so still be interested. I will be taking the top twenty students and put them in and advanced class for chemistry. Furthermore, this class will have a lot of experiments, so I will need to give each a permission slip that will need to be signed by your dorm chaperone." she said as she passed out the papers. "I will not change your seats, so the person sitting next to you is your year long partner." she said. There where many yays and many no's going around the classroom.

"Well, it seems you are stuck with me." Meredy said as she stuffed the paper inside her backpack. Ms. Strauss put up a presentation giving all the rules about safety. At least I didn't get stuck with a person I don't talk to, Meredy thought. The bell rang.

"So, are you going to go look for Sting or are you going to the cafeteria?" Meredy asked.

"I need to go look for Sting, he has something of mine." Rogue said as he walked away. Meredy headed over to the cafeteria, grabbed lunch and sat down in a table in the corner. Just as she was about to eat, somebody sat across from her, she looked up and saw Yukino who smiled at her, she smiled back and continued eating. She felt someone sit next to her and saw Rogue and across from Rogue was Sting.

"So, what period do you guys have next?" she asked.

"Off period." they all said at the same time.

"Same, you guys do know, that we can leave campus and go to the school town for off period and lunch. Which means we have an hour and thirty-five minutes for doing nothing." Meredy said.

"Then what are we doing here." Sting said as he got up and motioned for the rest of the group to follow.

**Well, I'm going to finish this chapter off here. This chapter is about five pages long. This took me about three days to write. Well hopefully you enjoyed it. The mystery begins in the next chapter or the one after. It depends whether the next chapter is too long or not. **


	3. The first day pt 2

**Hello, hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry if I don't post during some weeks, it's because soccer season is starting and I'm going to be too tired to write. I will try writing every two weeks. Hope you guys checked out my new story "Prohibited Crime". **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter three- The first day pt. 2**

"Come on you guys." Sting said as he raced out the door, almost bumping into a guy with pink hair. Everybody, except for Meredy, raced to the door. Rogue looked back to see that she was still sitting down. He walked up to her.

"You coming?" he asked. Meredy looked down. He ruffled her hair making her look up. He smiled down at her. "I mean, you are our friend, we don't want to make you feel alone."

"Alright, I'll come." she said as she stood up and dumped her food in the trash. They both exited out and found Sting and Yukino waiting for them by the fence. They walked up to them.

"Yesh, what took you guys so long?" Sting asked as he started walking towards the school town, everybody following him. They decided to keep quiet and ignore his answer. They walked to town, a little bit too quiet. When they reached town, they looked around to see a street full of vendors and many shops. Meredy motioned them to follow her, which they did.

"I know this really good place to get food, we could get the food and go to our dorms, and eat there. I'm sure Jellal won't mind having all of us there. Well, not if I buy him some chocolate cake." she said. They all nodded and headed into the building. Lucky for them, there weren't a lot of people and as soon as they where in, they where served. Once they got their food, they headed towards the dorms. Yukino was staring at her surroundings, shocked that such beauty could exist in the school. They reached their cabin looking dorm and went inside, where they found Jellal reading the newspaper. He looked up to them and put the newspaper down.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Meredy handed him the chocolate cake, Jellal looked at it. "You're welcome to stay all the time you want." he finished as he sat back down in the table, quickly devouring the cake. They sat in the living room. Everybody respectively eating their food while making small chatter.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something from upstairs" Meredy said as she stood up and started walking towards the stairs. She went to her room and grabbed her phone, which she had forgotten earlier, and exited out. She heard something down the hall. She walked towards it and found the attic door opened. Jellal must have left it open, she thought as she walked towards it. She was about to close the door, when something moved upstairs. She looked up and saw a shadow pass by. She went upstairs and saw a guy looking at her. He ran and jumped out the open window, pushing Meredy down the stairs. Meredy was sent flying down the stairs, but before she could feel the ground, she felt someone grab her and land against that person.

"You alright?" the person said. Meredy looked up to see Rogue holding onto her. She slightly blushed before nodding.

"Y-yeah." she said as he let her go and she stood up, helping Rogue stand up too.

"What where you doing here?" he asked as he looked up the stairs, he was lucky he had reached her before she could touch the ground.

"I was getting my phone from my room, when I heard something from up here, I came to close the door but saw a shadow moving. I came upstairs and saw a man, and he pushed me down the stairs." she said, still trying to process what had occurred here in a couple of minutes.

"A guy? Is he still here?" Rogue asked, looking up, once again, towards the stairs. Meredy shook her head.

"No, he jumped out of the window right after he pushed me." she said as she slowly started making her way up. There must be something up there, she thought. Rogue grabbed onto her arm, making her stop moving. He shook his head and started dragging her out of the room.

"You shouldn't. It could be dangerous." he said before closing the door behind them. Meredy grunted but nodded nonetheless.

"What where you doing up here?" she asked him. Rogue looked at her, noticing a small scratch on her cheek. He led her towards the restroom.

"I came to the restroom, Sting took the one downstairs and Jellal told me to use this one. Now, let me see that scratch." he said as he grabbed a piece of paper and gently washed the blood off. She slightly nodded, not wanting to move. He finished and exited the restroom, Meredy following him. She looked at her watch when she reached downstairs.

"We should get going, fifth period is almost over." she said to everybody in the room. They nodded and grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, in the forest, a man is watching the teenagers leave. His eyes mainly on Sting and Rogue.

"You guys are definitely coming back, you cannot wash away what you have done." he said as he turned his back and left. And I have just the persons you guys will miss, he thought.

The rest of the gang arrived at school and went their different ways. The rest of the day was calm.

Sorry I haven't posted, I have several ideas in my head about different stories involving both of them. I thought about this chapter for a long time and finally found a way to write it. Sorry for the wait.

Please Review :)


End file.
